


Getting Ready

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed to get ready for the second line, maybe doing it together was a bad idea. (EpTag for 2x20)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of Prody and the accidental implication ran away in my mind

It was always when they arrived back at her place that Pride seemed to realise that leaving together was possibly not the best idea. That had never actually stopped them from leaving with each other, and ending up at Brody’s place. He had enough clothes here that he didn’t even need to grab a bag anymore. Today he looked over at her as they parked on her driveway and tilted his head a little. “Think they’ll notice we disappeared together again?”

“They notice all the time, King.” She really couldn’t believe that he was that naive. Then again, he didn’t get the gentle teasing that she did. LaSalle and Percy just found it hilarious that she and Pride were refusing to admit they were anything while not really trying to hide it all that much. “We’re not as secret as you hoped anymore.” She shook her head but smiled because he really didn’t get it.

“We’re not ‘out’ yet though.” He pointed out, and she actually continued shaking her head softly. They were both out of the car by that point and she just walked them up toward her door. The man was an investigator, how was he this dense about the fact that their friends weren’t dense, they could see it..

“No, and we’re not going to be…” She said that and tried to keep it at that, but when Pride clearly went to say something she shook her head and looked over her shoulder at him. It was best she continued her point, pushing why they already knew what was going on, and they were just waiting for them to say it officially. “But they work with us, they’re our friends, they know by now that something is going on.”

“Maybe we should stop being so obvious at work then?” That was something they really weren’t. There wasn’t much they could change without completely changing up their entire team. That wasn’t what would be good though, LaSalle and Percy worked brilliantly together, and in reality so did she and Pride. If he wanted to prove that he didn’t play favourites he’d have to actually play favourites at all.

“We’re partners, King. We don’t have that choice. The team works well as we are right now.” She didn’t even really want to imagine how this would work if they switched it round, and while she loved LaSalle like a brother, she really could not deal with being partnered up with him again. She’d had enough last year. If Percy could handle him, then she was welcome to it. “We don’t let anything interfere with our jobs, but we do tend to leave at the same time.”

“Or not leave.” Pride pointed out, reminding her that as often as they left early together, there were nights where they didn’t leave at all. But she’d always been the first one there in a morning. That was how she and Pride had gotten to know each other as well as they did, all those mornings in the kitchen before they actually started. It reminded her that they really shouldn’t stay.

“Well… that is something we should do more of.” She commented and shook her head, thinking about the fact that she really needed to bring him home more, but he probably wouldn’t always agree with her on that. Actually, more often than not he wouldn’t agree at all. 

“Not leave?” He asked, clearly confused as she finally managed to get her sticky door to cooperate. So often she had to fight with that thing, because it didn’t like to unlock, or lock. She had to pause for a second and think about what she’d said that had lead for him to look so confused.

“Leave.” She laughed again, realising the problem, and she was happy to laugh at herself there. When it came to the two of them, they had let Loretta know about them at Christmas so that she wouldn’t walk in on Pride when she came to visit some mornings. “There is a reason Loretta is the only one who knows about us, remember.”

“From what you just said they all know about us.” He commented and gave her the kind of look that used to make her shake a little, it doesn’t any longer though. Now it tended to make her smile because it meant she’d said something that made him think about something he probably didn’t want to do.

“You remember that I have no problem spanking you, right?” She teased, that was something they had both enjoyed, Pride seemingly surprised that he’d enjoyed it. She guessed that after 30 years with one person he must have had a very vanilla sex life, that was definitely going to change.

“That’s pretty much why I’m here.” He grinned then came over to her and kissed her hard, and after a few seconds he started kissing along her jaw then down her neck. It always came to this as soon as they were alone after a case, but today they had somewhere to be and that meant that they shouldn’t really do this.

“We’re supposed to be getting ready.” She said, pulling back just a little. It didn’t seem to dissuade Pride though, his hand dropped down to her hips and he smirked a little. Clearly deciding that she was trying to distract him. Which she was, but not entirely. She could accept that this was probably happening.

“We have time.” He said quietly and shook his head a little. He watched her for a moment and smiled, and after another moment she just sighed and smiled, kissing him lightly. She knew that this was a bad idea right now, but they could try to be fast, she guessed. 

It was then that he started kissing and sucking on her neck. He knew exactly what it was that convinced her to do things when he wanted to play this game. She gave up trying to fight and just gave in, playing with his hair as he bit her. Brody had been spending a lot of time in this position recently, and she didn’t mind it at all. The only problem was that they really needed to get to the second line. This was a worthy way to kill some time though. She hoped there wasn’t traffic.

When Pride worked his hand into her pants she stopped caring about the time and what they needed to get to and why. She just turned her attention to the man in front of her, who she’d been in a secret relationship with for more than 6 months. She smiled when he leant back to kiss her, and she took that opportunity to reach out and push his pants down, feeling him doing the same to her.

It didn’t take long for them to be back onto the sofa, probably one of their favourite places. She grinned as he lowered himself to sitting and pulled her into his lap. In one movement they were together, and he was pushing deep into her. She groaned his name quietly against his ear and moved a little just so that he slid a little deeper. They both then paused for a minute and kissed each other softly.

She then started to move slowly, almost all the way out then right back in. She breathed heavily as they were moving, continuing to kiss him softly as they did. He then dropped his head to her shoulder and bit gently. She was glad that he knew to only bite where nobody would be able to see the marks. She normally had a few, she never would have guessed that that was something he enjoyed. 

They sped up the longer they were sat together, and as she continued to move she took deeper breaths then it was her turn to bite his neck as she started to cum, still moving quickly with Pride’s hands on her hips, guiding her in and out. She felt and heard him a second later, and she had to mentally remind herself that there was a reason she was on the pill.

After they were both done they just sat and looked at each other, kissing him hard for a few more minutes. She really loved that they were like this, and that they had managed to do this very quickly. Pride smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ears. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered quietly, and then leant forward to kiss her again, this time less desperate and more passionate.

“Thanks.” She blushed when she finally pulled back a little. It was nice to see that the speed of this one hadn’t stopped him from finishing up how he always did, making her blush and feeling good about the fact he made her blush.

“That was fun.” He said after another few minutes, and she just had to shake her head and laugh a little. Of course he thought it was fun. They were being naughty and doing something they really shouldn’t have been doing.

“That is why I said we shouldn’t kiss at work or when we have things to do.” She knew that this was going to become a bigger thing if they were late for the start, and she also knew that if that happened, Percy would never let her forget it, she would be paying for it for the rest of eternity.

“Merri.” Pride muttered again and started to kiss her neck, but this time she slid off his lap and shook her head, reaching down to pick up the clothes she was meant to still be putting on. She would have to check that Pride’s didn’t look too bad too. At least that way they could hide what they’d done.

“We do not have time for a second round, Dwayne.” She smirked as she pulled her pants on and smiled widely. She didn’t use his given name all that often, and she knew that doing so would take his mind away from wherever it was to pay attention to what she was doing. “Come on, if we’re late for the second line they really will know something is going on.”

“You have a point.” He sighed after a second and pulled his pants up with a smile. It was clear that he had enjoyed himself so very much by that unplanned rendezvous, and she just had to shake her head and refrain from throwing something at him.

“Look, if you behave tonight I’ll make it worthwhile.” She was the one being responsible, that was a new one. She was normally the one instigating their rule breaking. She felt very odd for a second, trying to think how and why and when that position had changed. “When did I become this person?” 

“You’ve always been this person.” He teased and she shook her head with a laugh. He looked so certain and sure of himself, and even with doing this, he’d only known her for two years, how could he know she’d always been anything.

“How would you know, you’ve only known me for two years.” Yes, pointing it out was all she could do to try and stop him pursuing that conversation, as it was one that she didn’t really want to have. Though she did wonder, a little, how he knew.

“I know you.” Leaving it at that was appreciated, and she was quite happy for it to be left there. After a few more minutes they were both ready again, and so she went upstairs to get the last few things they’d need before they set off. “Come on then, let’s get to this thing.” Pride said almost the moment she was back downstairs, and she just smiled and nodded, thinking again about what they were doing, and everything else that was going in to it.

“Do you think Chris will be OK?” She ended up asking, thinking about her friend. She was worried about him, even more so since Percy had told her about the near miss with the misfiring gun. That would have worried any of them. LaSalle’s attitude scared her more than almost anything else.

“I think so, I think Sonja will kick some sense into him.” He grinned, and knowing what she did she was almost certain that he was right. Percy was more worried about LaSalle than anything, and LaSalle was only afraid of three things - heights, bees and Sonja Percy.

“Well, she could for sure.” Brody would pay to see that fight, mostly because she had seen the way Percy was with suspects She would drop LaSalle like a plate and it probably wouldn’t even be hard work for her. “Come on babe, let’s go. Maybe he’ll eventually show up.” He was still worried about LaSalle, she knew, and maybe he would eventually show up to help.

“Yeah, maybe.” Pride didn’t sound at all convinced, and she knew that if she could have convinced him she would have. But right now, she really couldn’t. They’d just have to focus.

“You look good today, I’m not sure why.” She decided to just change the subject and try to make laugh, or blush. She wasn’t against getting her own back for all the times he’d made her blush with no real reason to do so other than he felt like it.

“Don’t slap my ass though. Especially not like this.” He teased her a little, and she couldn’t resist tapping his ass lightly. She knew what would happen if she did any more, and she was not in the position for that to be a good thing.

“I’m dressed now, I’m not getting undressed again.” She was determined about that. At least not until they got home. He leant in to kiss her again deeply then pulled back and smiled at her. “Later, come on. I’ll walk beside you for this thing.”

“That’s a promise I expect you to keep.” He smiled, and she stepped up to kiss him again softly. She hadn’t really expected for any of this to happen, from the first day they kissed each other to rolling around on her sofa like they just had done. She was actually happy though, for the first time she could remember. She held on to Pride for a minute, then slid her hand into his and started pulling him out of the house. They needed to get to this celebration, and even though it was sad, she was glad to be a part of it. She was glad to be a part of all of this, New Orleans was good for her, and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
